On The Edge Of Extinction
by Thedemonfury
Summary: When thing have became complicated after the death of Stoick the vast, it was even more so when four dragon kingdoms rose in power, and tried to take the leadership of all dragons. Making the new chief Hiccup even more stressed on himself, but what's coming is going to make not just him but the whole entire world beg for mercy for this thing is just getting started.
1. Before the chaos of the world

**AN: hey well um I'm new to this whole thing and I'm trying to find out how to work this thing. So before was only the summary yeah it hard to do this if you have all ready written a story you have my respect but please tell me how to work this thing but I will try to write this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not and repeat do not own How To Train Your Dragon all rights reserved to Dreamworks **

* * *

Up in the mountains were the snow is thick and the air is thin. we seen a man in dark black scale armor climbing the steep mountain with metal hooks in his hands. after two hours of climbing he finally makes it to the peak once he is, we get a closer look of him. He has a full armor set of black dragon scales with fur underneath to keep himself warm of the altitude and winds. He also has a full helmet made of leather for comfort, with two eye holes for him to see and in them are two deep forest green eyes of a dragon.

As he stands in the winds of the mountains he takes a deep breath of thin air. Then he bends down to mess with his armor like he's preparing for something. Once he stands again he takes another deep breath and mumbles under his breath," hopefully I don't miss again." Then he turns his back to the edge and does a full summersault off the mountain diving head first into the clouds. As he's diving his eye are closed as if he was in peace. once he broke the clouds barrier we see he's falling right above a small village. He's still falling like he fine with that he's about to be flattened once he hits the ground. Then all of a sudden he opens his eye and flips over falling feet first and legs spread wide then a midnight black dragon appears out of no where and catches him by flying under him.

Once he straightens himself in the saddle on the dragons back and hooks himself in the saddle as well he takes a breath and said, "well toothless that was a good catch but could you be a little slower on that, it takes the wind out of me." The dragon just grumbles as if saying_, " I was made for speed"_ and the dragon rider just rolled his eyes. after they had their brief talk they landed on the island they were once above the dragon rider was unstrapping his helmet. Once he removed his helmet we could see he was a young adult, with forest green dragon eyes, with a scar running down his left eye, and a small beard forming on his chin and scruffy auburn hair.

In the back ground we hear hiccup horrendous haddock the third get over hear now you have missed some of your duties. As hiccup groans.

* * *

**AN: so how was that I was just trying to have the beginning short I would explain the eyes and the scare later it just to build up the plot don't worry. But this is my first time I have written anything but i can come up with some good ideas so take an easy on me ok and if my writing is bad sorry I try ok but please inform me on how I was I want to know what you guys think of the work I do. Also I would like to give a shout out to EquinoxKnight01 you helped me a lot on coming up with a good story so he deserves some credit on this story please review.**


	2. Hiccups past life when away

**AN: hey guys and girls I'm still new to thing and if you enjoyed the last chapter thank you for taking the time to read it but enough my** **rabble** **on to the story.**

**disclaimer : really I shouldn't even say but all well I don't own how ****to**** train your dragon dreamworks does**

This is berk it not the warmest place but its home but hey come on, not every place is prefect. my name is Hiccup yes the runt my parents were big in tradition. Off that painful subject, I am hiccup horrendous haddock the third, and the so called chief of berk. I gave that job away though to be honest I'm just an adventurer. I left my village I couldn't be tied down to one place all my life, and the fact that I was cheated on by my girlfriend, but I'm actually glad of it. It broke the final chain that tied me down. Now I'm a free man that explores the world and all it holds, but of course I also brought my friend toothless who just happens to be a alpha night fury dragon. So yeah I have been exploring the world and it has changed me greatly. I have made so many new and helpful inventions to help me in my adventures around the world too. For example my scale shot that can shoot a scale that was melted into a ball and kill anything it's aimed at with the right amount of zippleback gas. Yes it been a good couple years for me, but don't get me wrong I have seen my fare share of struggles like battle.

Yes right now I'm on my way back to berk to see how it hold up over the years. Don't get me wrong I would much rather continue my journey, but I need to keep the village that rightfully belongs to me is in check, I mean like to make sure the twins didn't burn it down but I could care less. After I left I always wander why we stayed so far north it kills most of us and the food for that matter dies with us. Was are ancestors that brain dead that they didn't think well let's move south a little at all.

But anyways enough of my idiotic ancestors I need to touch down for tonight it getting dark.

As I looked in the small mirror in my hands I traced the scar over my left eye remembering the day I got it as prisoner of war. I once was a gladiator in the games fighting for my freedom just like the other men their with me and against me. I suffered physically an mentally during those times. I would kill men even women just for me to take another step forward to freedom. I remember the blood the corpes of my fallen comrades and my foes. I remember being given close to no food and gaining injuries other worriers would brag about but would fell pain everyday from that day on. I couldn't escape toothless was locked up some where I didn't know and as punishment for trying to escape would be more that one battles a day. After the first couple days of receiving my punishment almost daly I learned to just keep my mouth shut and go along with the others as for the battles they were relentless people didn't believe in honorable deaths. They would just charge in cut each other limbs off just be cut down them selves. He seen it all and worst of all was that he was in it all. The blood so much blood it would have made you sick and to be covered in it with the smell of rotten flesh and surrounded by the ones who were once standing, and proud men of the their own lives and the success they seen in their life. Some of the men you knew that couldn't wait to be home to their families and to hold them once more. It really does something to a man because you know they deserved life more than you. He suffered this for months until he final get this final match with this legendary gladiator as he was walking to the arena the others just stair at him in sorrow to know that I was not going to survive the monster I was about to face, for I was a good fighter but not as good as the one I was about to face. For he took down 100 men single handily in his battles without suffering any injury and I was just a young man that was all ready a crippled and barley any armor on. It was laughable really but the men connected with me enough to know it was no laughing matter to laugh at a man on the way to his death.

once I finally was at the top of the stairs to the arena I could see hundreds of men and women cheering for blood, and in the center of the arena was a man in full armor, with a helmet of a bears mouth open to show the face of a man that has seen many battles. all I could do was take a take deep breath as the man spoke in a dark voice, " I hope have made peace with your life for you are about to leave it." when he said this all could think was good luck to you too. Has he said this he also took two single headed axes an twirled them in the air and gets into a battle stance, while I get into a battle stance as well. Once he was ready he charged and brought his right ax then his left then his right again. As he's doing this I am dodging looking for a weak spot but his attacks are preventing me from going to strike him back. Until finally he lifts his right to high and i ducked under the blow while cutting him in the leg. As he's trying to regain his balance I unleashed my group of attacks until kicks me away with his uninjured leg and tries to gain the upper hand again, but i was having none of it and we were parrying each others attacks resulting in us being locked in a great parry match. Then he ducks all of a sudden sweeping his injured leg out and successfully knocks me down. When he gets up he starts to lift his ax to finally end me. as I lay there trying to regain my breath I see his action an roll out of the way in the last second before being killed. As I get up though I hit him with the rim of my shield to his face with all my strength to his nose, resulting me hearing a satisfying crack to his nose and making him stager back from the blow. As I run in to finish him off he puts his uninjured leg up and flips me over his body and me falling to the ground above his head. As we get right back up I fall back down to my knee trying to regain air in my lunges, but as i do this he rushes in and tackles me into one of the pillars in the arena taking out any air I did get in my body. He then takes his left ax and goes to remove my head from my shoulders with it, but before he can I duck and roll out of the way resulting his ax's head becoming stuck in the wooden pillar. As he tries to remove his ax I get the air back into my lunges when I do I run up one of the pillars next to the one he has his ax stuck in. When I get a good height off the ground I jump off the pillar to get more momentum into the strike of my sword in my left hand to stab him, but before I could he rolls out of the way resulting me to have to tuck and roll out of his arms reach, but as get back to my feet and turn around he brings up his ax faster then I could dodge from under his opposite arm with the blade pointing up resulting the blade to gleam in the sun light before resulting me getting a deep and long cut down my left eye. the attack was so powerful it sent me flying into the air. Once i finally land taking all the air out of me I try to get up only make me fall to my knees. As the man stood over me he laughed at me suffering the crowd was unusually quite or that could be me having a concussion from the blow. As I tried to get air in my lunges the large man above me said to me, " did you actually think you could beat me in a battle kid, you don't look like you could, but I will give you some credit you did give it your all and I respect that." As he said those words all I thought was that I'm not done yet until I'm dead, as I picked up my sword and stabbed the man standing over me in the heart. As he fell to the ground dead the crowd was so silent you could hear the wind blowing.

After that even I became different I was no longer the fun spirit everyone knew and loved I became down to earth and silent as the crowed was that day. I also became very hostile to people I did not know, and became a master swordsmen with both my hands but preferred the left and as for the shield it was in my right hand. also my fellows gladiators and my foes became afraid of me in the battlefield and in the barracks then came the time broke us out.

when the day came it was like any other day wake, eat,battle, lunch, do no thing, then fall asleep, but this night I hears toothless come and just lights the hole place up with plasma blast after plasma blast. some of the others thought the dragon rider was their to put an end to their suffering. but he knew better it was toothless coming after him well the men killed one of the guards and unlocked the cells. this resulted in the men going into the armory and and taking the weapons, once everyone had one they stormed the place from the inside out. as I killed anyone in my way even if they were not guards I finally broke through the iron door to the exit. once I exited the memory became a blur and I came into the present.

I sighed, " I'm never going to forget those months." As I said that toothless cooed in agreement and laid down," you to huh, well I guess it time for bed." as i laid down against toothless and fell asleep.

**AN: well how was that I add some action, some back story and, a explanation of his scar hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. Please review and like show me how you people enjoyed it **


End file.
